


"Fight Me, Griffin!"

by Mariposa_Moon



Series: Mah drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke just trynna chill, F/F, Just girls being girls, Multi, Octavia is an angry potato, Protective Clarke, Sassy Raven, True Drabble, maybe i'll work something off of this, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: Just a little drabble of Clarke winning over Octavia with love instead of violence.





	

Based off of [this](http://rent2love.tumblr.com/post/153130229867/imagine-your-otp) post

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Fight me, Griffin!” Octavia hisses with both fists ready on the air. Clarke sighs.

“Octavia…”

“Are you scared?”

At this, Clarke shakes her head and steps towards the brunette, catching her off guard. With a swift movement, she traps the girl against the wall and kisses her passionately. Octavia tries to move, at first, but quickly looses herself, deciding it wasn’t worth it.

Clarke steps back with a grin. “I guess I won.”

Octavia blushes and looks down with embarrassment. Clarke gives her a quick peck on the forehead.

Raven, their other lover, butts in with a huge grin. “K.O!”


End file.
